


Take the Plunge

by CashMoney



Category: overwatch
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Canon-Typical Violence, Deadlock Gang, Minor Character Death, also you can interpret Jesse and gabe's relationship however you want, another mccree joins overwatch fic I know, but this time with minimal dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CashMoney/pseuds/CashMoney
Summary: “Reyes!” The scream came from behind, but Gabe couldn’t turn around to see who yelled it. Even if he could, he already knew who it was. Jesse Mccree, the scrappy kid he picked up from Route 66. The memory came forth just as Gabe hit the water, ears ringing, explosion rocking the earth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I highly recommend listening to some intense dubstep, it's what I listened to while writing this at 2 am on Monday morning

“Reyes!” The scream came from behind, but Gabe couldn’t turn around to see who yelled it. Even if he could, he already knew who it was. Jesse Mccree, the scrappy kid he picked up from Route 66. The memory came forth just as Gabe hit the water, ears ringing, explosion rocking the very earth.

-

It had happened almost 5 months ago, on a sweltering hot day at twelve sharp. They were targeting the Deadlock Gang. Dealing mostly in smuggling and general rowdiness, but enough of a problem for the UN to take an interest. And so there they were, a handful of Overwatch agents and Commander Reyes himself, surrounding a bar to take down a fucking cowboy gang in the middle of summer, down in satan’s fucking asscrack. With this thought, Reyes kicked down the door to “Clay and Mary’s” to kick absolute ass.

By the time they were done, the whole place was a mess. Blood sprayed high on the walls, covering the duty countertops, and floor strewn with broken chairs and smashed bottles still half filled with beer. The Overwatch agents were milling about, kicking at chunks of wood waiting for orders.

“Check for survivors. If you find any, bring them to me.” A few agents nodded and started poking at the fallen gang members. Reyes wiped at the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand, relieved to have the whole ordeal over with. It was much easier to ignore the carnage when you focused on minor inconveniences instead. 

After a few more minutes, no survivors had been reported, as well as no major injuries. 

“Ok, then, let's head out.” More half hearted nodding from the agents as they began to file out of the decimated bar. The Commander took one last look around, mentally making a note to make sure the clean-up crew came through. He was just about to turn and walk out when the slightest noise caught his ear. Years of training kicked in, making the change from casual to alerted as the commander shifted into a slight crouch. He snuck, deathly silent, towards the wreckage of a table from where the sound came from. 

Just as he reached the pile of splintered wood, a hand shot out to punch him square in the face. Reyes recoiled in shock and a young alive agent sprang out from his hiding place, brandishing an old revolver. He had a bright red bandana over the bottom of his face and a cowboy hat on his head. In the split second while Reyes was fazed, he tried to use the spur on the end of his gun to slash at Reyes, but the commander gained his senses back a second before contact. He grabbed the gun and wrestled it out of the kid’s hand, simultaneously taking him to the ground, twisting his bony arms behind his back.

The Overwatch agents, hearing the commotion, had run back to the bar, just to see the commander knock out the kid with his own six-shooter. Reyes grunted as he stood back up.

“Take him back to the shuttle.” And for once they didn’t hesitate to follow orders.

-

It had been a struggle convincing Jack to let him join Blackwatch, hell, it had been a struggle convincing Jesse to join Blackwatch. But in the end, all it had taken was the promise of safety and a few sessions of target practice. Since then Mccree had been an absolute prick.

He refused to do absolutely anything he was told unless threatened, stole food from the kitchen at night instead of eating in the mess when he was supposed to, and was a general nuisance to the entirety of Blackwatch. More than one anonymous “request” had been made for Commander Reyes to fucking do something. Eventually, though, as time went on, gradual changed began to occur.

After the first month, Jesse started to train with minimal complaining. After the second, he was starting to be seen outside of his room during the day, and by the end of the fourth month he was friendly as could be with most of the other Blackwatch agents. Gabe was pleased and a bit proud that taking the rowdy cowboy in had paid off, as Mccree’s superhuman aim had become a real asset on missions. 

Gabe had even been talking with Ana about training him for sniping. It wouldn’t be a stretch, what with the kid’s uncanny ability to shoot a bullseye. It would be more than talk, though, if Mccree weren’t so fucking impatient. Regardless, the former deadlock kid was getting better everyday, and after five months of training and minor ops, Morrison agreed to let Gabe take Jesse on a real mission.

-

It had started off fine. Obviously. Everything was set, it was just Gabe, Jesse, and two other Blackwatch agents, McKinley and Yektah. They made the shuttle flight in just two hours, had set up camp a ways from the target. It was a large hotel facing a cliff into the open sea. The air was thick with salt and seagull’s cries. Inside the hotel was their target, a woman with certain files the UN wanted desperately. Files that were definitely above Mccree’s clearance to know about. Their mission was to get in, make copies of the files, and get out. Easy.

As night fell, the four agents made their way into the hotel through the roof. They abandoned the grappling hooks and crawled carefully out of the view of the guests eating dinner outside of the patio. Yektah’s lithe frame was the only one peering over. After a few seconds searching, she turned round and gave a thumbs-up. The target is at dinner. Reyes nodded, they had an undetermined time frame to work. Best get started. 

Once inside the hotel room, McKinley took watch at the door, and Mcree at the window. Reyes and Yektah searched the room for the files. Such an out-of-date way of handling information; paper files. Harder to work with and transport, but they couldn’t be hacked. 

From where he was stationed, Mccree could see the edge of the dinner patio around the corner of the building. In front of him stretched the ocean, splashing threateningly into the rocky cliff face below. He shuffled anxiously and swallowed. Not the time. 

Reyes let out a small huff of victory behind him, the sound of paper rustling filled the otherwise silent room. The commander and Yektah began to take pictures of the papers inside the manila folder, careful not to tear or crumple the delicate sheets. They were almost at the last paper when there was a sudden boom and screams from outside. 

Mccree strained to see the patio but only caught glimpses of the edge. Reyes put the folder right back where it was, signalling for his agents to get out now. They were almost out the door when a group of people wearing nondescript masks burst in. There was a split second pause as they two groups froze in surprise, but it was soon taken over by gunshots and yelling. 

“Split up! Meet back at base!” Reyes boomed. The Blackwatch agents were armed only with pistols, having prepared more for stealth, still they made due. McKinley and Yektah had managed to take out the legs of two of them, and Mcree and Reyes had already shot down two more. Jesse counted four or five more, preparing to line up his shot from his position behind the couch, when he heard McKinley’s cry. Jesse turned to see Yektah hit the ground, her brain splattered on McKinley.

Mccree leapt up from behind the couch and took a deep breath, but as he did, the world around him seemed to slow. He saw McKinley leap over his cover in slow motion, tinged in red. Jesse moved with him, but at a normal speed, and emptied his gun’s clip into the rest of the masked men. Just as the third one fell there was a searing pain in Mccree’s eye, as if it had been stabbed. It caused him to falter and miss the last man, now all back to normal speed. 

The last assailant unclipped something from his belt and threw it into the room before sprinting back out into the hallway. Jesse barely had time to see the look of shock on Gabe’s face before he was flung away from his commander, who the blast propelled out of the window and into the salty abyss below.

-

“Reyes!’

“Reyes!”

“Reyes! You’re awake!” Gabriel blinked the film from his eyes to see the face of his youngest recruit blocking out the harsh light of the Overwatch infirmary. He tried to move, and groaned when all in brought was pain. Mccree’s face twisted in concern.

“How’re ya feelin?” 

“I’ve felt worse.” Gabe’s voice was gruff with sleep and disuse. 

“What happened?” He asked, trying to remember, but got only blurry snippets and the same scream.

“Those guys with the masks, they blew you into the water. I got all of ‘em crept for one. They- they got Yektah.”

Reyes closed his eyes and took a small, controlled breath. Yektah was a good agent. A good woman. No one was supposed to die. 

“How did I get out?” Gabe’s voice was low.

“I, uh, kinda fished you out. Me ‘n MnKinley.” Reyes nodded.

“Glad I taught you how to swim then.” Jesse’s smile was strained.

“What’s wrong, Jesse?” Gabe’s hand moved to wards the kid, but he just turned his head away, shaggy hair and hat hiding his face. 

“Jess?’ Gabe tried again.

“It’s nothing…” Jesse tried, but his voice cracked.

“It’s just…” His voice wavered. Gabe felt at a loss. He had never seen Jesse this vulnerable, even when he first took him in. 

“For a second there I thought you weren’t gunna make it.” Mccree’s voice was quiet. 

“Jesse, It’s ok, I'm ok.” Gabe went for reassuring, placing his hand on Mccree’s tightly clenched fist. 

It was like a dam had broken, Mccree whipped around to face Gabe, tears shining in his eyes, before burying his face in Gabe’s chest. Gabe held back any noise of discomfort in favor of taking off Mccree’s skewed hat and burying his fingers in the kid ’s hair. 

“It’s ok, Jesse, let it all out. That’s it, good boy.” He soothed, holding on tight as Mcree sobbed. Jesse balled Gabe’s shirt into his fists and shook with the effort of containing his outburst again. 

After a minute or so, Mccree slowly sat back up, leaving a large wet stain on Gabe’s hospital shirt. He sniffed and began looking around for a replacement, muttering apologies.

“It’s ok, Jesse.” Reassured Gabe, taking off the wet shirt. He put on the new shirt and lay back down. The two spoke about the mission and what to do next for another half hour before Reyes managed to convince Mccree to go back to his room for some sleep. He then lay in silence, listening to the rhythmic ticking of the clock on the wall, letting it lull him to sleep. As he slipped back into unconsciousness, his thoughts were of Mccree, and how picking up a scrappy kid off Route 66 might have been a good idea after all.


End file.
